My hand on your
by lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: Oliver and Felicity return back to Starling City to help Thea


Your hand on my

Thea was frantic. Through the tracker Felicity gave her, she was tracking Roy since he disappeared on her again. Suddenly, 2 days ago her tracker stopped malfunctioning. She did everything she could with the limited computer knowledge she had and Mr. Diggle had also helped a lot. Laurel knew next to nothing about computers. Still they were unable to know where Roy is. "I know I am obsessing Mr. Diggle, but what if something happened to him, what if he needs our help. Oh god! I need Felicity. Why is she not calling me back?" She had mailed Felicity and left a dozen messages for her and is waiting to hear back. Diggle was almost amused, almost.

He knew Oliver trained Roy very well but he was a little bit worried. "Did you check the messages in Verdant Thea, may be Felicity left a message there?" Before Thea could rush up to Verdant to check for messages, "Did someone say my name?" and like a queen Felicity walked into their makeshift lair at Thea's loft. Thea ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I brought you so many presents Thea but I think the best one you will love is about to be killed by your brother because he thinks your brother is not driving a stick correctly."

John Diggle was a man who has seen almost everything. He had seen the horrors of war, he had seen his brother's death and his marriage crumbling but he also lived to see Oliver Queen become a hero to the city, he also saw in his life where he gained a sister in everything but blood in the form of Felicity Smoak but he has never seen her looking so radiant before. She was literally glowing. The vacation they took really agreed with her. He is still having a hard time coming to terms with Oliver kidnapping Lyla but like Lyla said Oliver was in a rock and a hard place and she would have made the same call had she been in his place.

Maybe he will let Oliver sweat a little bit if he ever comes in. Felicity was watching him intensely but still with a smile on her face and when his lips turned slightly upwards for a smile she ran to him and was engulfed in his massive arms. At a time when everything was horrible in her life, Diggle was there for her. "You are irreplaceable Felicity", he had reminded her. This was her friend who sat all night outside her house to make sure no harm came to her. Unbidding, tears sprang to her eyes and how lucky she was to have John Diggle in her life.

Felicity was family to him. To put a smile on her face again the only way he knew how, he gave her the bad news "Something happened to the computer you set for us Felicity. Laurel tried to update it but unfortunately something happened and everything crashed." Just like he knew she would, she tore herself from his arms and ran towards the computer screaming "My babies." Oliver came rushing in hearing her screams with Roy very close behind. Both of them were blinking as Felicity was wailing over the computer set up "She killed my baby Oliver. All she had to do was run the update, just click the update button whenever it blinks but somehow she managed to kill my baby."

Though Oliver had an inkling as to who She might be he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Roy still has a lot of learning to do as he posed the question "Who crashed the computer Felicity. Thea certainly wouldn't have" and just as he was about to complete he knew who the She was. Felicity is not the one to hold grudge or even say anything bad about her team member, no matter how incompetent they are so she held her tongue and managed a weak smile "it will take some time, but I will make it working again, don't worry guys." Her back turned to them was the reason she didn't feel ninja Thea walking up to her and hugging her from behind, much gentle this time. "Roy told me how you chewed him out for losing the tracker Felicity. Thank you. I can't explain but I just need to know he will be safe."

Felicity pulled Thea's hands and intertwined them with her, Queen siblings were best at hugging. "He knows I will just drag him home anytime he keeps disappearing and maybe embarrass him just a teeny tiny bit before dragging him Thea." All of them were just content to be in each other's presence. When Oliver hesitated near Diggle, with a roll of his eyes Diggle pulled Oliver into a hug and patted his back "It's okay Oliver, I understand." Suddenly there was a grumble from Roy's stomach which broke whatever tension there was.

Since Felicity was working and Roy was still considered dead, Thea and Oliver decided to go out and get dinner. Diggle excused himself so to give them some family time. "Felicity what do you want for dinner?" she was too engrossed in the computer to hear him. Oliver walked over to her, tilted her face and kissed her thoroughly all lips and tongue. Pulling away from Felicity, he saw her dazed look, chuckled and asked "ok lust muffin, what do you want for dinner? Only your order is waiting." After taking note of Felicity's dinner, he bent down and whispered in her ear "Okay Ms. Smoak, I will be back shortly with your order" and gave a swift slap to her butt.

Only when they both turned around, they remembered they had an audience. Diggle, Thea, and Roy were all looking at them bug eyed. As usual it was Roy "Oh man! I need bleach to wash my eyes man. Is this how children feel when their parents make out" and shot out of there. Diggle looked at Oliver long and hard while Oliver was for the first time fidgeting in his life and Diggle before leaving pointed his fingers at his eyes and at Oliver and left. Thea wanted to burst out smiling. Her brother is back and he is happy and somehow after all the horror she experienced this is exactly what she wants.


End file.
